


the heart wants what the heart wants

by alixiu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bestbros!yujohnjae, brothers!johnmark, fuckboy!yuta, highschool!au, it’s just a yumark romcom, johnyong & dojae are side ships, not crack I just use humor as a coping mechanism, rated M because I curse a lot & inappropriate jokes are my personal brand, take a shot everytime mark blushes, truth or dare as a plot device, yuta has way too many emotions to be a fuckboy, yuwin for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixiu/pseuds/alixiu
Summary: Yuta didn’t mean to catch feelings for his best friend’s little brother, and in all honestly, he never gave him a second thought until recently. But god, when that blush colored Mark’s face Yuta was reminded he’s a weak man. A weak man who can’t help but want to smother those distinctive cheekbones in kisses until he’s out of breath. This whole crush thing is really fucking with the fuckboy mentality Yuta is trying to maintain.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 26
Kudos: 572





	the heart wants what the heart wants

**Author's Note:**

> this is for yumark nation and yumark nation only (i <3 y’all) 
> 
> for reference:   
> ‘94, ‘95 & ‘96 -seniors ‘20  
> ‘97 & ‘98 -juniors ‘21  
> ‘99 & ‘00 -sophomores ‘22  
> ‘01 & ‘02 -freshmen ‘23 🤢🤢🤢🤢🤢
> 
> also I realize not that many schools do the IB program but it’s basically AS or AP classes but on steroids?

It’s not that Yuta wanted to be known as SMHS’s resident fuckboy, it just sort of happened. Maybe it’s because Yuta has the Ariana Grande-esque mentality of “I see it, I want it, I like it, I got it”. Or maybe Yuta’s fragile heart is afraid of the fact that nearly all high school relationships end in a breakup. No matter the reason, Yuta’s mastered forgoing the relationship part of things, opting instead to indulge in flirting and leading on whoever catches his fancy that week. Speaking of which, here came the one and only Dong Sicheng. He was walking past the lunch table Yuta called home, en route to wherever in the cafeteria he sits (Yuta couldn’t be bothered to remember). Yuta pushed this tray forward, standing up as he kept his eyes on Sicheng, trying to spot where the boy was headed. 

“Yuta, I swear to God, if you get up to go chase after some chick I’m going to ban you from ever coming to my house again,” Johnny huffed, narrowing his eyes to glare at Yuta from across the table. 

“The heart wants what the heart wants, Johnny.”

Jaehyun scoffed, “More like the dick wants what the dick wants.” Cue a high five from Johnny. 

Yuta rolled his eyes, “Rude, and I’ll have you know it’s not a chick this time. Also, you can’t kick your bestfriend out on movie night! I’ll see you guys at 6?” 

“Yes, just please don’t be late like last time,” Johnny sighed. 

“No promises,” with a wink, Yuta was off to Sicheng’s lunch table. He could recognize a few familiar faces there, including Doyoung, Jaehyun’s on-again/off-again boyfriend who was not a huge fan of Yuta. Avoiding eye contact with Doyoung, Yuta instead tapped on Sicheng’s shoulder as the boy had not yet noticed Yuta’s presence behind him. Quickly turning to meet Yuta’s gaze, a blush spread across Sicheng’s face. 

“Y-Yuta, what are doing here?” 

Yuta smirked, endeared by Sicheng’s soft but deep voice, “Am I not allowed to swing by and say hello?” Before Sicheng could manage a response, Yuta began again, “I’m just teasing, I brought you something, Sichengie.” 

Yuta pulled an envelope from his pocket, it was soft pink, adorned with cherry blossoms hand drawn by none other than Yuta himself. Inside was a heartfelt note and a pressed flower, Yuta’s mom had a habit of pressing flowers she found on her daily walks. He, of course, left that part out of the note, saying instead he had found it himself and kept it because it reminded him of Sicheng. What cute boys don’t know won’t hurt them, Yuta supposes. 

Sicheng accepted the gift with a smile, as he began to open his mouth to thank Yuta, he was cut off once again. “I’ve got to blast, but text me! I wrote my number inside,” with that Yuta disappeared as quickly as he had arrived. 

Doyoung gave a Sicheng a serious look, “I’m not going to say anything, but I’m pretty sure we both know Nakamoto Yuta is bad news. I don’t think a note, no matter how cute, can change that.” 

“You’re biased, he’s your ex-boyfriend’s best friend, of course you hate him.” 

Doyoung angrily set down his iced tea, “Jaehyun and I are back together, maybe if you ever listened to me you would know that.” It looked like Sicheng was going to be getting the cold shoulder for the foreseeable future, he might as well send Yuta a text.

**hopeless romantics+yuta**

**jefferée:** yo 

can I invite doie to movie night?? 

**yuta:** don’t tell me y’all are back together 

brb gotta 🤮🤮🤮 

**johnée:** !! I missed doyoung 

he can def come if he wants! 

**yuta:** he’s homophobic!!! 

**jefferée:** he’s gay 

we’re all gay that’s like our thing 

**yuta:** he’s biphobic then!!! 

evidence: I’m bi, he hates me 

**jefferée:** doie doesn’t hate you 

that’s just how he is 

**yuta:** ugh I don’t wanna 4th wheel :(( 

can I invite sicheng 

**johnée:** ooh is sicheng your new l’homme du jour 

**jefferée:** this is bullying 

you know yuta and I failed french 

**johnée:** I’m asking if sicheng is yuta’s next victim 

**yuta:** don’t say it like that 

besides, I think this time is different 

**jefferée:** ah yes, just as different as the last 30 times you’ve said that I assume 

**johnée:** also you know the movie night rules

Friday’s are for the boys and the boyfriends only 

no boy toys 

**yuta:** biphobia!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**johnée:** also mark will be home cause his usual friday hangout got canceled 

something about jeno and renjun getting detention? 

**jefferée:** aye that’s my hopefully future little bro-in-law

fuck it up jeno! 

**yuta:** marriage 

gross 

Maybe Yuta got a tad bit distracted texting Sicheng and lost track of time. Was he supposed to ignore a cute boy sending him selfies and compliments? That just seems cruel to both parties involved. Regardless, he ends up knocking on Johnny’s door at precisely 6:28, wondering if he could still be considered fashionably late. When the door opens, it’s not Johnny’s face that appears, but instead, it’s his younger brother, Mark. 

A sophomore in high school, Mark is 2 years younger than Johnny and Yuta. He’s on the JV basketball team and relatively popular in his grade. That’s about where Yuta’s knowledge ends, well he supposes Mark is also objectively rather cute, but that’s neither here nor there. 

“Yuta,” Mark’s voice sounds hesitant, like he’s not entirely sure of what he’s saying, “come in, everyone else is already in the basement. I was in charge of waiting up here for you.” Mark lets out a nervous laugh and Yuta has to hold back from cooing at the sound. 

Yuta feels bad, he really does, which is not a common experience for him. He gives Mark an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry Mark, let’s head down, no sense in wasting any more time.” 

When they arrive in the basement they are promptly greeted with the sight of four boys already splayed across the couch. Johnny and Taeyong were in their normal spots with Johnny’s arm wrapped around Taeyong as he rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder. Doyoung sat on Johnny’s other side conversing with both him and Taeyong. Jaehyun seemed to just be listening with one hand holding Doyoung’s and the other resting on the armrest to his left. They seemed oblivious to Yuta and Mark having entered the room. Yuta cleared his throat loudly, causing the boys to look back to where he and Mark stood.

“Nakamoto Yuta! I told you not to be late!” Johnny shouted with fake malice. 

Yuta dropped to his knees as if to beg for forgiveness, “My apologies Mr. Suh! Please spare my soul!” 

Doyoung interrupted their dramatic back and forth, “Okay Ladies, please take a seat so we can get on with movie night.”

“Sir yes, sir!” 

“Watch it, Yuta.” 

Yuta insists Mark take the comfy corner seat as an apology for making him wait upstairs. Mark, in turn, offers to share his blanket with Yuta, and Yuta doesn’t think he could refuse the soft smile Mark gives him if he wanted to. 

About 30 minutes into the movie, Cars if you’re wondering, Johnny abruptly pauses, “I’m hungry, all in favor of making Yuta go upstairs and grab snacks say ‘I’.”

A chorus of I’s are elicited and Yuta groans as he stands up. 

“What do y’all want?” The sound of defeat can be clearly heard in his voice. After hearing all the boy’s responses, Yuta turns to head upstairs. 

“-Wait, Yuta. You might need some help carrying stuff, I’ll come help,” Mark’s voice moves as he jumps up to follow Yuta. 

Johnny furrows his eyebrows as his brother and bestfriend disappear up the stairs, “weird.” 

“Hyung, did Doyoung say he wanted Takis?” 

“I dunno, I have this brain thing where everything Doyoung says automatically goes into a spam folder.” 

“Okay,” Mark laughs as he picks up the bag of Taki’s, just in case. “Taeyong wanted Sprite, right?” 

“That’s right.” 

“Hyung, can I ask you a question?” 

Mark sounds nervous, so Yuta holds back from responding ‘you just did’, like he normally might’ve. “Yeah, Mark, what is it?” 

“Why were you late? Johnny kept going on about how he reminded you to be on time.” 

“I swear I didn’t mean to be, I just lost track of time. I was texting with someone and I guess I was just a little too into the conversation.” 

Mark let out a soft “oh.” 

“Why? What did you think I was doing?” 

Mark blushed in embarrassment, “I uh, I didn’t know. It’s just, the way Doyoung was talking, it seemed like you were doing something bad. I was confused, because like, I guess I don’t know you that well but- I just never got a bad impression from you. You’re just Yuta, like you don’t seem like a person who would be up to shady stuff on a Friday night. And he just talked about you like you killed his dog or something. So I was, I was thinking and I knew I would just keep wondering if I didn’t ask so I asked and now I’m talking a lot. I should probably stop talking now, sorry Hyung.” 

Yuta laughed, his first real laugh of the day, “Sorry for laughing, It’s just, your ramble was just cute, I guess. Don’t mind Doyoung, he hates my guts because of who I was texting, he thinks I have bad intentions... I don’t, for the record.” Mark still seemed a bit shy from his post-ramble embarrassment, Yuta calling his words cute certainly didn’t help that. 

Yuta decided to change the subject, “So, Mark, let’s talk about why you’re here for movie night. Johnny said your usual Friday night thing got canceled?” 

“Yeah, I usually hang out with my friends, I don’t know if you know them,” Mark trailed off.

“Try me, I might.” 

“Okay, their names are Lucas, Donghyuck, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, and Jisung.” 

“Wait a sec, does Renjun have an older brother, perhaps a Junior by the name of Sicheng?” A sly smile spread across Yuta’s face as he made the connection in his mind. 

Just as Mark opens his mouth to respond Taeyong walks into the kitchen, “I was sent to remind you two that there are four hungry boys who would like their snacks delivered asap.” 

“Oh, yeah, the snacks! Those will be down in a minute,” Yuta waves Taeyong away before exchanging a look of ‘oh shit’ with Mark. The two rush to collect all the requested items and carry them down. When all the snacks had been distributed Yuta and Mark returned to their spots on the couch, this time with Mark scooted a bit closer to Yuta’s side. 

**‘22 squad+chensung**

**mark:** so uh 

question for renjun 

**renjun:** shoot 

(me pls)

**mark:** ignoring that... 

has your brother ever mentioned a Nakamoto Yuta? 

**renjun:** idk I don’t really listen when he talks to me

I can ask him about it?? 

**mark:** uh that’s calm as long as you don’t mention me 

**renjun:** k 

**fullsun:** mom come pick me up mark is being weird again 

**yukhei:** I listen when Sicheng talks!!! 

I don’t think he’s really mentioned a Yuta guy 

wait actually he did today when he was complaining about doyoung “trying to cockblock him” 

**mark:** hm 

lemme know if he says anything else 

thanks though bro

**yukhei:** ofc bro

**jisungie:** mom come pick me up mark and lucas are speaking homophobese 

**renjun:** petition to remove mark and xuxi and replace them with yangyang, guanheng, and dejun 

all in favor say “i” 

**nana:** who? 

**renjun:** they literally all sit with us at lunch

we’ve known them since middle school 

**jeno:** those are not real people 

**chenle:** oh you’re jeno? name every person 

**jeno:** every person 

haha nice one jeno 

thanks jeno 

**renjun** has removed **jeno** from the chat 

**fullsun:** good chat, same time night week? 

It wasn’t until Tuesday of the next week that Mark would have a realization. Just like all of his best ideas, it came when he was lying in bed staring up at his ceiling fan with SHINee playing quietly in the background.

You see, ever since Friday night half of Mark’s brain capacity had been dedicated to Yuta. Now that Mark thinks about it, he’s definitely always had a thing for Yuta. While very cliché, nursing a small crush on one of your older sibling’s friends is almost a guaranteed bonus to being a little sibling. And Mark couldn’t fathom how someone could not develop feelings for Nakamoto Yuta. He was just so unapologetically himself and in Mark’s book, there’s nothing hotter than a man who’s comfortable in his own skin.

However, moping about Yuta’s attractiveness was beginning to get in the way of Mark’s chemistry homework. Mark’s grand revelation was that the best way to get Yuta off his mind was to talk to him.

A knock on Mark’s bedroom door caused Mark to nearly roll right off his bed, “Uh, come in!”

The door swung open as Johnny stepped into his brother’s room, “Mark, for why did you not do the dishes? ‘Twas your turn ‘twas it not?”

“Sorry, it totally slipped my mind. I’ve just got a lot of chem homework and can’t concentrate.”

“Okay well, just do them before Mom flames both of our asses, kay?”

“Okay.” Johnny is halfway out the door when Mark makes an impulsive decision, “Wait! Johnny, uh, could I maybe perhaps get Yuta’s number from you? I, uh, have something I want to ask him about.”

“Sus, but sure I guess,” Johnny chuckled. “I’ll text it too you. Byebye, Markie!”

“Please never call me Markie again!”

Texting someone you’ve known since you were 13 really shouldn’t be as hard as it is for Mark. After about 40 drafted messages, Mark finally hits send.

**Mark:** hey yuta, this is mark

Very poetic, Mark will have to remember that one because he’s sure there’s a Pulitzer Prize somewhere with his name written all over it. Yuta responds within a few minutes, probably because it’s a Tuesday night and he has nothing better to do.

**Yuta:** Mark Suh!!!

what’s up? like why’d you text me

not that I’m upset you did or anything

**Mark:** I just was wondering how things were going

it was nice talking to you on friday so I thought I ought to get to know you better

**Yuta:** that’s so sweet! it was nice talking to you too

and I’m doing good! except for I have a IB chem quiz thursday and I’m not very cash money at this unit

**Mark:** woah you take IB chem? would you recommend it?

**Yuta:** fuck no

sorry I shouldn’t curse

**Mark:** it’s fine, I live with johnny so it’s nothing I haven’t heard

**Yuta:** you know you’re actually pretty funny Mark

**Mark:** thanks, I think

**Yuta:** And definitely really cute

you probably get that a lot though

**Mark:** I don’t actually lol

except for from a few of my friends haha

**Yuta:** if you hung out with me more then I’m sure you’d get used to hearing it

**Mark:** I’ll keep that in mind

“All I’m trying to say is it feels like this unit is a strap-on and chemistry is pegging me,” Yuta sighed, lightly stabbing his fork into Jaehyun’s slice of cake.

“Okay speaking ban on Yuta, anyone opposed speak now or forever hold your peace,” Jaehyun’s words exuded disappointed but not surprised energy.

Johnny shook his head, “God Yuta, you sound like Mark with all your chemistry bs. Mark has never made a strap-on analogy though, thank god.”

“Haha analogy, I get it,” Taeyong giggled from his seat next to Johnny.

Yuta made puppy eyes at Johnny, “I’m very sorry for all the ways in which I have wronged you in the past, I think it’s time to turn over a new leaf.”

“Can you just cut to the chase and ask to copy my notes or whatever?”

Yuta rolled his eyes, “I was trying to have a moment, Johnny. But I was hoping you would let me come over to study with you, Johnny ‘the chemistry god’ Suh?”

Taeyong smiled, “I enjoyed the moment, Yuta.”

Johnny lets out a sigh for the nth time this lunch period, “Sure, whatever will get you to shut the fuck up.”

“Merci beaucoup Monsieur Suh!!”

Yuta couldn’t help that his mind was prone to wandering, it’s just the way he’s wired. So it made perfect sense that his mind was concerned with everything but the impending chemistry test.

“Earth to Yuta,” Johnny waved his hand in front of Yuta’s eyes to get his attention.

“Sorry, just got distracted... again.”

“It’s okay, let’s just get started on the next section.”

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening and footsteps could be heard. Yuta looked up at Johnny with an expression of confusion.

Johnny caught on to Yuta’s unspoken question, “It’s Mark, he’s probably back from basketball practice.” Yuta nodded in understanding, turning his focus back to the study guide in front of him.

Minutes later there was a light knock on the door to Johnny’s bedroom. “Come in, Mark,” Johnny shouted.

Mark was caught off guard by Yuta’s presence as he entered the room, “Yuta, I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

“Do you have a problem with me being here?”

Yuta was obviously just poking fun but it didn’t stop Mark from getting flustered. “I- no, no, why would I? It’s just I wasn’t expecting you to be here but you are and now I’m doing the thing where I talk way too much and make the conversation awkward so I’m gonna stop now.”

“Cute,” Yuta smiled and made eye contact with Mark, who quickly turned to look away. “And I’m glad your not upset to see me, because I’m rather happy to see you, Mark.” Yuta punctuated his sentence with a wink.

Johnny cleared his throat, “Ignoring the fact that I am really uncomfortable right now; Mark, we’re doing chemistry work so if you wanna join us feel free.”

“Yeah that would slap, I’ll go- uh grab my backpack,” Mark nodded and quickly left the room.

As soon as Johnny knew Mark was out of earshot he turned to Yuta, “Dude, what the fuck is up with you two?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Johnny rolled his eyes, “What I’m talking about is the fact that you lowkey flirting with my little brother, which is probably a minor felony in the bro code.”

“Flirting is a very strong word, Johnny.”

“What would you prefer then?”

Yuta paused for a second to think, “Purposely flustering in hope of getting a cute reaction, I think sums it up. It’s not my fault your brother blushes easily.”

Johnny glares at Yuta, but before he has time to respond Mark is back in the room. He sets his backpack on the ground and situates himself next to Johnny and Yuta on the floor, forming a sort of triangle. He pulls out today’s chemistry homework, something about valence electrons.

The boys silently get back to work, Mark occasionally stealing glances at Yuta. It’s not Mark’s fault that Yuta looks hot with his bright red locks tucked behind his ear and his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Mark silently thanks the gods that Yuta recently decided try and grow out his hair. Not to mention how fucking good vibrant red color looked, not that Mark could fathom a color that wouldn’t look good on Yuta. He’s on his 5th glance or so when Yuta’s eyes catch his, Mark pulls away from the eye contact but not before blushing profusely.

“Hey Johnny,” Yuta brakes the long silence, “I’m kinda hungry, would you mind grabbing some snacks?”

“Do I really have a choice?” Johnny stands up and exits the room with an eye roll.

The second Johnny is out the door, Yuta speaks, “Mark, has anyone ever told you that you’re really pretty when you blush?”

Mark curses both Yuta’s tendency to speak his mind and his own social awkwardness. “Only my mom, and you too now I guess,” Mark let out a small giggle, and Yuta decided it might be the cutest sound known to man.

“Okay, so I have something to ask you, Mark. I want you to know that I won’t be upset at all if you say no, I just figured it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Okay, what is it?”

Yuta leaned a bit closer to Mark, the younger’s blush depending under Yuta’s gaze. “Would you be interested in going to grab coffee with me sometime? Like as a date.”

“I- uh,” Mark’s brain short-circuited at the notion of his childhood crush asking him on a date, like a date date. “Yes, I would- that would definitely be something that I would like. But, I don’t- I’m pretty sure Johnny wouldn’t be okay with that, he is apprehensive of me going out with anyone, I don’t want him to hate you or anything.”

Yuta smirked, “Well who said Johnny has to know?” Seconds later footsteps could be heard approaching the room, signaling Johnny was almost back. Yuta hushed his voice as he spoke, “I’ll text you, I’m sure we can figure out a way to make this work.” Mark nodded quickly and the two returned to their work as if nothing had happened.

Johnny burst through the door, “I come in peace and equipped with fruit snacks!!”

It was the next afternoon when Mark received a text from Yuta.

**Yuta:** is now a good time to talk?

**Mark:** yeah!

**Yuta:** so about the date...

are you sure you wanna do this?

don’t feel like you have to because I’m your hyung or anything

**Mark:** I’m sure

trust me, I’m a big fan of this idea

**Yuta:** good :)

are you free tomorrow night?

**Mark:** I am after 5, that’s when basketball practice ends

don’t you have a chem quiz tomorrow

**Yuta:** yeah, why?

**Mark:** we can celebrate if you do well!

or if you do bad I can try to comfort you I guess

but you’ll definitely do well ;)

**Yuta:** who gave you the right to be that damn cute all the time??

aaaa I bet your gonna blush when you read that

**Mark:** I did no such thing

**Yuta:** aaaaaaa you’re definitely blushing

I’ll text you the address of the café in a sec

can’t wait to see you blush in person ;)

**Mark:** I don’t blush that much!!!!!

but I can’t wait to see you either haha :)

“Yuta why the fuck are you so smiley for? Don’t you have a quiz next hour?” Jaehyun narrowed his at Yuta, confused by his best friend’s sudden joyful energy at 11:30 on a Thursday.

“Quiz schmiz, I’ve got a date tonight,” Yuta beamed, contrasting the gloomy attitudes of the other 3 boys at his lunch table.

Johnny chuckled, “Did Sicheng finally agree to watch that Bee Movie rip off with you?”

“Firstly, it’s called Plan Bee and it’s a masterpiece; secondly, Sicheng and I stopped talking, which is definitely Doyoung’s fault.”

“So who’s the lucky lady or lad?” Taeyong, aka Yuta’s only supportive friend, inquired.

“That’s for me to know and you guys to not know,” Yuta smiled.

“Lame!”, Johnny protested.

“I know you are but what am I?”

“Yuta!”

When Mark arrives at the café Yuta is already sitting at a small table in the corner tapping on his phone. Mark was a few minutes late, he had spent more time deciding on an outfit than he had anticipated. “Sorry for being late, Yuta.”

“It’s fine, you’re well worth the wait. Plus now we’re even for when I was late last week,” Yuta’s face lit up with his contagious smile. “Do you want to go order now?”

Mark nodded and the two walked to the counter to order their drinks. After a minute of waiting they returned to the table with drinks in hand.

Mark was the first to speak, “So how did your quiz go?”

Yuta smiled, touched that Mark remembered, “It was a paper quiz so we won’t get the results for a few days, but I think it went well! And thanks so much for your encouragement, it really means a lot.”

“Of course, and I meant what I said. You’re really smart hyung, I’ve heard Johnny angry rant about how good you are at Math and Art,” Mark paused for a second, his eyes widening when he realized he probably shouldn’t have said that. “Please don’t mention that to Johnny.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Yuta held out his pinky for Mark to shake. “So, tell me more about Basketball, when is your first game?”

The boys carried on their conversation until both of their drinks were empty. Yuta stood up and grabbed both his and Mark’s empty cups, “Well it was amazing to talk with you, Mark. I hope-“

Yuta was cut off by Mark grabbing his arm as jumped up from his seat. “Wait, I- uh... Do you wanna maybe go back to my house and hang out for a while there?”

Yuta couldn’t help but smile at Mark’s apprehension, he couldn’t imagine being able to decline an offer to spend more time with Mark. “That sounds great, but is Johnny gonna be there?”

“Oh shit, let me check,” Mark appeared deep in thought trying to remember Johnny’s whereabouts for the evening as he searched through his phone. Yuta took the initiative to throw away their cups and return to where Mark was still scrolling through texts. “He’s going to Taeyong’s for a bit but I have no clue when he’ll get back. I guess it’s not a good idea to risk it.”

Yuta was now faced with a grand dilemma, either give up and say goodbye to Mark for the night or invite Mark to his house. The only problem is that Yuta’s golden rule is to never invite his dates to his house, but Mark isn’t just anybody. He’s Mark, and Yuta will be damned if he lets a night alone with a boy that fucking cute get passed up.

Besides, Yuta’s parents were at a dinner party, so there was no chance of him having to explain why he needed to sneak his best friend’s brother into his room alone at 6pm on a Thursday. “If you want you can come to my place for a while, my parents aren’t gonna be home though. If you don’t feel comfortable, I get that, I wouldn’t ever want to put you in an uncomfortable situation.”

Mark gives him a look of excitement, “I would love that.”

Mark discovers Yuta’s room is somehow both exactly how he imagined it and also completely different. The decor is almost entirely black and white with pops of red. One wall is full of mirrors of different shapes and sizes and Mark thinks if he looked like Yuta he would collect mirrors too. Mark can see various j-rock band posters and shelves holding a collection of vinyl records and succulent plants. It was all very very Yuta, and Mark loved it.

Yuta sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him, beckoning Mark to sit. “What do you want to do? I can pull out my laptop and we could watch a movie, or we could just chat. Your wish is my command, Baby.”

The nickname made Mark blush, Yuta was sure to take note of that. “Could we, uh, just talk and maybe listen to some music?”

Yuta smiled, trying to ease Mark’s nerves, “Of course, if there’s a record you wanna hear I’d be more than happy to put it on for you.” Yuta motioned over time the vintage record player across the room. He stood up, offering Mark his hand. Yuta made sure to continue holding hands after the boy stood up and lead him to the self of records.

Mark carefully selected one and handed it to Yuta, “I’ve never heard this one, but the cover is really pretty.”

Yuta gladly accepted it, “Hm, perfect for you then. A pretty record for a pretty boy.” He put the record on and it began to play quietly. Mark decided to sit back down on Yuta’s bed, the older boy following suit.

“Your room is really cool, Yuta. You’re really cool.” Mark shyly made eye contact with Yuta, immediately feeling overwhelmed by the weight of Yuta’s gaze.

Yuta found one of Mark’s hands with his own and intertwined their fingers. “I think you’re awfully cool yourself.” Yuta was telling the truth, it seemed like every second he spent with Mark was making him more and more obsessed. Is this what it’s like to have a crush? Because if so then maybe Yuta should’ve tried it a long time ago.

“Yuta, are you good?” Mark peered into Yuta’s eyes, it seemed like he had momentarily gotten lost in thought.

Yuta blinked away his thoughts, “I’m great.” Mark was flustered again as Yuta leaned closer, now all Yuta could see was a now even more rosy-cheeked Mark. And when that blush colored Mark’s face Yuta was reminded he’s a weak man. A weak man who can’t help but want to smother those distinctive cheekbones in kisses until he’s out of breath. This whole crush thing is really fucking with the fuckboy mentality Yuta is trying to maintain. 

He paused, tightening his hold on Mark’s hand, “Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Mark’s eyes fluttered shut as Yuta connected their lips. Mark had kissed a few people in his days, but kissing Yuta was different. It was soft but calculated, it was evident Yuta knew what he was doing.

Mark wrapped his arms around Yuta’s neck. The older boy pulled away for a moment, pulling Mark into his lap and peppering kisses across his cheeks. Kissing Yuta made Mark feel like the only boy in the universe, and he couldn’t get enough.

Mark laid both hands on Yuta’s cheeks, moving his head to reconnect the kiss. Yuta wrapped one arm around his waist and the other went to play with his hair. Mark leaned into Yuta’s touches, trying to scoot even closer to him. At this point, Mark’s legs were wrapped around Yuta’s torso and he showed no signs of letting go.

Yuta pulled away again, resulting in a whine from Mark. “Sorry, baby. As much as I love doing this with you, trust me, I really do- I don’t want things to go too far, okay?”

Mark buried his head in the crook of Yuta’s neck, “I guess.” Yuta lightly laughed and pressed a kiss into Mark’s hair. Mark lifted his head to make eye contact with Yuta again, “Is your offer to watch a movie still on the table?”

“Of course, let me go grab my laptop,” Yuta ruffled Mark’s hair and gave him one last kiss on the cheek, leaving him a blushing mess.

When the movie ended and Mark pulled out his phone, he saw a message from his brother. Luckily it was only from 15 minutes ago so he wasn’t completely fucked yet.

Yuta, who’s head was already resting on Mark’s shoulder, leaned over to look at the messages. “Is it okay if I read them? I don’t wanna snoop on the first date.”

“No problem.”

**Johnald:** bro wya

I just got back from yong’s only to find out you have forsaken me

and on mozzarella stick night no less

where did I go wrong as a brother as to deserve such dastardly treatment????

**Demarcus:** sorry bro

I forgot to tell you I was gonna be a hyuck’s for a while

I can head home though, I should be back in 10

**Johnald:** calm

**Demarcus:** calm

Lying to Johnny feels weird, but like a spicy weird. Mark cringes internally at the term spicy weird and opts to shift his focus to Yuta instead of dwelling on that concept.

“Smooth, you’re a concerningly good lair, Mark.” Yuta teased him, “But you better head back home, Baby. I don’t wanna get you in trouble.”

Mark frowned, but he knew Yuta was right, “Can I have a goodbye kiss?”

Yuta smiled and leaned in, “How can I say no to that?”

**Mark:** thanks so much for tonight, I really enjoyed getting to spend time with you

and also thanks for buying my drink

**Yuta:** thank you for being absolutely amazing to be with

I do have one problem tho

**Mark:** oh? what’s wrong

**Yuta** has changed **Mark** ’s display name to **Mark💙**

**Yuta:** much better

**Mark💙:** iiyfodtidutuxutx

**Yuta:** u good there, Mark?

**Mark💙:** I’m great

**Mark💙** has changed **Yuta** ’s display name to **Yuta💛**

**Mark💙:** yellow’s your favorite color, right?

**Yuta💛:** mhm

also I was wondering if you’re planning on coming to movie night tomorrow

**Mark💙:** I don’t think I can ://

my normal Friday thing is back on, unless someone gets detention again

**Yuta💛:** that’s okay :((

I’ll just have to come up with some other excuse to see you :)

**Mark💙:** I’ll look forward to it

also is this like a secret from everyone

or just Johnny/people who are close with him?

**Yuta💛:** idk I’ve never dated Johnny’s brother before

if you wanna tell your friends then go for it, I trust your judgment

**Mark💙:** calm

When Mark arrives in Donghyuck’s bedroom he can already hear the boy shouting, “What’s it like being homophobic, Lucas? Is it sexually gratifying? Are you happy?” It seems nothing had changed from their normal Friday hangouts in the week they’d missed.

Yukhei yelled back with the same intensity, “Renjun and I have been dating for almost a year!! We all know this! I’m not homophobic!!!”

Jaemin calmly chimed in, “That sounds exactly like what a homophobe would say...”

Mark decides to forgo a hello and just sit down on the floor with the rest of the boys. Renjun, Jeno, Jisung, and Chenle had yet to arrive, leaving the boys time to chat while they waited.

Once everyone had arrived, Donghyuck announced his plans for the night, “Okay so, first we play truth or dare. Then we watch Legally Blonde, and lastly, we bully each other.” His proposal was met with much enthusiasm and the night began.

Renjun was first to go, “Chenle, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Call Kun-ge and tell him Yangyang got stuck in the washing machine again.”

“Okay bet.” Chenle did as Renjun asked which resulted in Kun requesting for them to just turn it on and put him out of his misery. He then clarified by explaining that he loved Yangyang, but natural selection cannot be cheated.

A few uneventful rounds went by before it was Donghyuck’s turn, “Dearest Mark, truth or dare?”

“Uh, truth.”

“Good choice, would you care to tell me why exactly your brother mentioned you being at my house last evening when you were most definitely not here? I went along with it, as the amazing best friend I am, but I would love to know what you were hiding from him.”

Despite his initial panic, Mark calmed down when he remembered who he was talking to. These were the guys who Mark trusted with his life, surely they would keep his secret. “Okay so, this needs to stay between us or else I may not make it next Friday’s hangout alive but... I may or may not have been out with one of his best friends.”

Jaemin’s eyes widened, “Like out out?”

“Like out out.”

Donghyuck smiled at the confirmation, “Ah! Finally, I thought you were gonna be the token single friend forever.” That earned him a light shoulder punch from Mark.

“Well we’re not like dating, we just went on a date,” Mark frowned.

Jisung laughed at Mark’s words, “Say that sentence again slowly and think about how stupid it sounds.”

Chenle suddenly looked up from where he had been contemplatively staring at the ground, “Hold up, does this have anything to do with you asking the gc about that one guy last week?”

A chorus of oohs erupted from the boys, Renjun speaks before Mark can reply, “Dude are you going out with my brother’s ex?”

Mark replied, “That depends heavily on who your brother’s ex is.”

“Duh, Nakamoto Yuta!” Yukhei said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Then yes- I swear I didn’t know.”

Renjun chuckled, “I don’t care, they’re not on bad terms or anything. They weren’t ever a serious thing to begin with. It’s just kinda weird I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah it is.”

Much to everyone’s surprise, Yuta was on time for this week’s movie night. He entered the living room with a smile across his face and a Cars 2 DVD in his hand.

Doyoung raised an eyebrow, “Dude, since when are you on time to anything? Who are you and what have you done with Yuta?”

“I’m actually Yuta’s evil twin. I vored the old Yuta, he was delicious might I add.”

Jaehyun chuckled, “I’m sure he was.” That earned him a slap on the shoulder from Doyoung, whose policy was to never encourage Yuta’s antics.

Yuta sat down next to Taeyong, the empty space to his other side reminding him of the boy who sat there last week.

Mark has this running hypothesis that there is nothing quite as terrifying as Na Jaemin with a smirk on his face. And right now that’s exactly what faces him, “Mark, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” We die like men, Mark supposes.

Jaemin’s smirk deepened, it appeared that was the answer he wanted. “Call Yuta and tell him you think his hair is sexy.”

Mark’s first reaction was one of confusion, “How did you know I think his hair is sexy?”

Jaemin immediately burst out in laughter, “I didn’t. I do now, though,” he took a second to compose himself. “Also I think anyone who’s met Yuta would agree his hair is just objectively sexy.”

Donghyuck nodded in agreement, “Jaemin isn’t wrong.”

“Thank you, Hyuck. Now get on with the dare, Mark.”

Jaehyun was the first to notice the buzzing noise coming from the coffee table. “Johnny, can you pause the movie? I think someone’s phone is ringing.”

Johnny nodded and Jaehyun picked up the buzzing phone. The lights were off in the room (Doyoung insisted lights ruined the cinematic experience) so Jaehyun flipped over the phone to determine who’s it was.

_Incoming call from_ **_Mark💙_ **

Doyoung snickered as he read the caller ID over Jaehyun’s shoulder. Turning towards Johnny he asked, “Dude, you have a heart next to your little brother’s name? What are you, 13?”

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows with confusion, “What? No, I have him saved as Demarcus, it’s like an inside joke thing.”

Despite the overwhelming urge to simply phase out of existence, Yuta realized he needed to come clean. “That’s my phone, can I have it before the call goes to voicemail, please.”

Jaehyun didn’t think too much of the contact name and simply handed Yuta the phone. However, Yuta could feel Johnny staring daggers into the back of his head as he answered the call.

Trying to remain nonchalant, Yuta tried his best to ignore Johnny’s anger. “Hi Mark, what’s up?”

_“I uh-“_ Yuta heard muffled arguing from the other line. It clicked that Mark must be with his friends. _“I just- are you at my house? Like with Johnny?”_

“I am, do you want me to go somewhere else to talk, Baby?” Yuta regretted asking the second the words left his mouth. The look on Johnny’s face told Yuta he’d be a dead man if he dared to leave the room.

_“No, as long as he can’t hear me it’s fine.”_

“That’s kinda ominous Mark, but no, I think you’re good on that one.”

_“Okay, well I just called to uh- to tell you that,”_ Mark’s voice trailed off, he seemed nervous to say the least. Yuta’s sure the laughter in the background of the call meant his friends were getting a kick of Mark stumbling over his words.

“To tell me...” Yuta urged him on.

_“Your hair is sexy.”_ The voice Mark said that is was so hushed Yuta wasn’t even sure he heard it right.

“Could you repeat that? I’m not sure I caught it.”

Mark sighed and Yuta almost felt bad for teasing him. _“I said I think your hair is sexy. And if you ask me to say it again it will be the last thing you ever hear me say.”_

“Thank you for letting me know that riveting information, Mark. Definitely not the first time I’ve heard that but by far my favorite time hearing it. Now have fun and tell Jaemin I say hi.”

_“Since when do you know Jaemin?”_

“Mark, I know like 80% of our school. Also, he was on the soccer team last season, of course I know him.”

Yuta heard what sounded like the phone falling and a bit of muffled shouting. After a few seconds Mark’s voice came back, _“Can we talk about this sometime when Jaemin isn’t trying to steal the phone from my hands?”_

Yuta laughed, “Of course. Bye, Mark!”

Instead of Mark, it was Jaemin’s voice that came through, _“Bye Yuta! I love you!!”_

“I love you too Jaemin! Tell Mark I say goodbye, though.”

_“Okay, can I tell him you love him too? I don’t want him to get jealous of what we have.”_ God, Jaemin really was the brother Yuta always wished he had.

“Damn that would be tragic, definitely tell him that.”

_“Okay bye!!!”_ with that, Jaemin hung up.

As Yuta set his phone back on the table Johnny spoke up in a stern voice, “Yuta, can we talk in the kitchen?”

Yuta nodded and got up, not missing the reassuring glance Taeyong tried to give him.

Once in the kitchen, Johnny stood across the island counter from where Yuta had sat. “Dude, please explain why the fuck you have a heart next to my little brother’s name in your phone? While your at it you could also explain why you called him ‘Baby’.”

Yuta cleared his mind of the nerves clouding his thoughts. He was Nakamoto Yuta after all, if anyone could talk their way out of this it was him. “Is there something wrong with that, Johnny? Am I not allowed to talk to him because he’s related to you?”

“Yuta, don’t try to twist this, my problem isn’t that you’re obviously flirting with my brother. The problem is that I think it’s working and I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“I thought we were friends? Don’t you trust me, why would I fuck around with your brother for no reason?”

“So you’re admitting you’re fucking around then?” Johnny was getting heated, nearly spitting his words out at Yuta.

“We both know that’s not what I meant,” Yuta took a breath to compose himself. “What I’m trying to say is-“

Johnny cut him off, “What I’M trying to say is that Mark has had a crush on you since he met you, Yuta. I’m not going to sit here and watch my brother’s first love toy with him and then fuck him over when someone better comes along.”

Johnny finished his sentence expecting Yuta to shout something right back. What he didn’t expect was for Yuta’s eyes to begin to pool with tears as the now very uncomfortable silence dragged on.

When Yuta finally responded it was in a small voice quite different from the one he had used just a minute before. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You’re right, Mark deserves someone better.” The pool of tears had turned into a stream as Yuta buried his face in his hands. “God, I’m such an asshole.”

Johnny came around the table to wrap his arms around Yuta from behind, “Yeah, you really are sometimes. But lucky for you, you’re best friend would love to help you be less of an asshole.”

Yuta turned around to wrap his arms around Johnny, “Thank you, you’re the best friend in the whole universe.”

“I know, I know. I get that a lot actually. Now, why don’t you go clean up your tears and I’ll brief the rest of the guys on our problemo. The council will rid you of your sins.”

The “council” turned out to be Jaehyun, Doyoung, Johnny, Taeyong, and the Suh family’s dog, Emma, sitting in a circle on the living room floor. Johnny stressed that Yuta ought to be honored that Emma woke up from her nap to help him sort his life issues.

“Okay the council is now in session,” Johnny smiled as everyone clapped in response. “Mr. Nakamoto, please explain to the council what your problem is.”

Yuta waved to everyone, “Hello, I’m Yuta. Today I ask for your help to make me a less shitty person.”

“I guess we have our work cut out for us then,” Doyoung sighed and tried to bury his head in Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun instinctively brought up his hand to caress Doyoung’s hair.

“No PDA! This is a serious issue!” Johnny shouted, all the while his hand resting on Taeyong’s thigh. Emma barked at the sound of her owner raising his voice. “Thank you, Em, I agree. Yuta definitely should explain his intentions with Mark.”

Jaehyun’s interest in the conversation was suddenly renewed, “Yeah, what the fuck is up with y’all? Like I know Mark’s been simping for you since god knows when, but that shit he pulled at the last movie night was sus as hell.”

Doyoung shifted to be fully laying down with his head in Jaehyun's lap, “Mmm, I love it when you talk like a 16-year-old white boy, Babe.”

This once again reminded Yuta how much he loved it when Jaehyun and Doyoung were on a break. “I like Mark a lot. I mean I don’t know how someone couldn’t like him, he’s literally the cutest person I’ve ever met. And I dated Miyawaki Sakura so that’s saying something.”

Johnny responded next, “While I don’t doubt that you like Mark and have good intentions, your track record is not so hot.”

“Damn, you date half the school and then suddenly people think you have commitment issues, teens these days, so judgemental.”

Doyoung laughs, “It’s me, I’m teens.”

Taeyong gives Yuta a sympathetic look, “How about we make some type of deal. You can’t flirt or do whatever your romantic escapades usually entail with Mark unless you really intend on making things last. Mark is like a brother to me and I know he doesn’t want just some fling, so getting his hopes up isn’t fair.”

“Mmm, I love it when you talk like an understanding but reasonable person, Babe,” Johnny’s comment earned him a sweet smile from Taeyong. Yuta felt extremely single all of a sudden.

Yuta made an effort to move on, “What if I do want something more?”

“Didn’t you go on a date with some chick yesterday? What happened to that, I feel like that’s kinda important?” Jaehyun momentarily took his attention away from his mission of trying to get Emma to sit closer to him.

“Very funny that you should ask about that,” Yuta smirked, which is never a good sign. “I actually might have gone to a café with Mark.”

“Dude,” Johnny sounded pissed. “That’s like 1000% against the bro code! You didn’t even think to say ‘Hey uh btw I’m going on a date with your little bro’? Not once?”

“Well, Mark said-“ Yuta was cut off not by a voice per se, but by Emma barking and running to the front door.

Johnny checked the time on his phone; 9:56, around the time Mark usually gets back on Friday’s. “Fuck, that’s probably Mark. Don’t think you’re off the hook though, Yuta. We’re continuing this but with Mark so keep your ass right here.”

“Can Jae and I leave?” Doyoung asked, sitting up and scooting back over to his assigned council position, much to Jaehyun’s disappointment.

Taeyong frowned, “Yeah, sorry Babe, but I don’t really wanna be here for that either.”

Johnny shook his head in disappointment, “Sure, your loss anyways. I’m sure Yuta, Mark, and I are going to have a spectacular bonding time.”

Jaehyun offers a hand to help both Doyoung and Taeyong up. As the three gather their belongings and prepare to leave the door is unlocked and a slightly disoriented Mark Suh enters.

As Jaehyun gives Mark a quick bro hug he whispers in his ear, “Good luck, you’re gonna need it.” He then acts as if nothing happened, casually waving goodbye as Doyoung practically shoves him out the door.

Mark hears his brother’s voice call from the living room floor, “Come sit, we need to talk.” Johnny needing to talk is a huge red flag right off the bat. When Mark enters to see his brother and a, dare he say, nervous-looking Yuta alone his fears only increase.

Mark sits down and it’s only a few seconds before he breaks, “I’m so sorry, Johnny. Please don’t get mad at Yuta, he didn’t do anything wrong I just-“ Mark began to trip over his words and was relieved when he felt his brother’s arms wrap around him.

“It’s okay Mark, it’s not that big of a deal. I would appreciate it if you would’ve told me but you didn’t do anything wrong, okay?”

Mark’s breathing pattern began to return to normal, “Okay, thank you.”

Johnny pulled away from the hug to face Yuta, “Now you, on the other hand, have done some things wrong. However, we’ve already gone over that. Now, I’m going to go up to my room and I want you guys to talk. I’ll be back in 15 minutes, and remember what Taeyong said, okay Yuta?”

Yuta smiled, thankful to have a chance to talk with Mark, “Okay, I will try to not disappoint you.”

Once Johnny had left Yuta moved closer so he was directly across from Mark. Face to face was the best way to work things out, “So I have been recently informed that you have had a crush on me for a hot minute, huh?”

Mark blushed and Yuta felt like he was back to square one again. Something about that pink tint just never got old, Yuta thinks he’d be more than happy to see it for the rest of his life. Yeah, he definitely has a bit of a crush. Mark avoids eye contact as he speaks up, “For sure, you’re just- a lot. But like in a good way, like an ‘I want to know everything about you’ kinda way. I mean you’re popular, hot, really good at soccer, smart, and all those other things but I just was always kinda obsessed with you. I always loved the you that I got to see when Johnny would tell me wild stories about you, the Yuta who made inappropriate jokes at the dinner table with my mom right there, the one that not everyone got to see.”

Mark paused and Yuta took the opportunity to use his hand to tilt Mark’s chin up, making their eyes connect. He gave Mark a reassuring smile, one that said he was listening. With renewed confidence, Mark continued, “When you asked me out I thought I was just in another one of my daydreams, I thought I would wake up sooner or later but I haven’t yet. It just kinda messes up my whole thought processes, the idea of you liking me, it just doesn’t seem right.”

Yuta used the hand that wasn’t holding Mark’s chin to grasp one of Mark’s own hands and interlace their fingers. “What’s there not to like, Mark? I know I can name a few things about myself, that’s the reason we’re here. I’m sure you know something about this but obviously not everything, based on the fact that you still like me.” Yuta let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in, “I’m kind of a really shitty guy to have feelings for. I’m highkey terrified of actually falling for someone so I just jump from person to person fast enough that I won’t catch feelings. That’s why Doyoung didn’t want me texting Sicheng, because Sicheng deserved someone better, and so do you, Mark. God, you deserve the best man in the entire universe, and that’s not me by a long shot.”

Mark tightened their interlocked fingers, holding on to Yuta in the easiest way he could, “Can you try? Can you try to let yourself develop feelings for me? It’s worth a shot, isn’t it? I’m not going to stop having feelings for you anytime soon, Yuta, and I’d like if nothing else to help you take a step in the right direction.”

Yuta’s hand ghosted over Mark’s strong cheekbones and began to card through the younger boy’s hair. “You’re already the farthest I’ve ever gotten.” Mark raised an eyebrow, confused by what Yuta meant. Yuta found the expression, like nearly everything else Mark did, incredibly endearing. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I’ve already got some feelings for you, Mark. A lot more than I’ve ever had for anyone else.”

After a beat of silence, Mark decided to be brave, “Then kiss me.”

Yuta moved both hands to caress Mark’s cheeks, looking deeper into his eyes, “Are you sure?”

Mark almost giggled, “Yes I’m sure, it’s not like we’ve never kissed before.”

“But it’s different this time, Baby.” Yuta leaned in until their foreheads bumped together.

Mark knew he could simply close the gap himself, but he felt compelled to find out what Yuta meant, “How so?”

“This time I plan to make things last.” Before Mark could process what he said, Yuta’s lips were on his. Mark instinctively pulled Yuta closer by his shoulders, deepening the kiss. Yuta thinks this is definitely something he wouldn’t mind getting used to.

_3 months later_

“That’s my baby!! Hell yeah, you show YGHS who’s boss!!!” Mark could hear his boyfriend’s cheers from the bleachers as he made the free throw, effectively winning the game. It never failed to surprise Mark how competitive Yuta was sometimes, not that he didn’t love the attention.

The second Mark was off the court he was tackled in a huge hug. “Mark, I’m so fucking proud of you!” Yuta pressed a flurry of kisses onto Mark’s cheeks and Mark doesn’t think he’s ever smiled so hard in his life.

Mark smirked as Yuta pulled away to look him in the eyes, “Wanna show me how proud you are?”

Yuta feigned a gasp at the scandalous implications of Mark’s question. “I mean you did just win our school a spot at districts, I guess you do deserve a reward.” Yuta grabbed Mark’s hand, pulling him towards the gymnasium’s exit, “Lucky for us, my parents are out of town tonight.”

“God, Johnny’s gonna kill you.”

“Then I’ll die the happiest man in the world.”


End file.
